


Fire Exercises [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fire, Gen, Humour, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, That One Time Josie Lit Cullen On Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which people with floofy pauldrons like Cullen should probably not stand so close to the woman waving around a lit candle on the end of a board.





	Fire Exercises [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fire Exercises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302411) by [madamebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebadger/pseuds/madamebadger). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Fire%20Exercises.mp3) | 5:54 | 4.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Dragon%20Age/Fire%20Exercises.m4b) | 5:54 | 2.81 MB  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
